delgofandomcom-20200213-history
Nohrin
Nohrin are a fairy-like race. Appearance Nohrin are humanoid, but they have wings which allow them to fly. Most of the have a purple or pink skin. Unlike the Lokni, the Nohrin look more mammalian. History The Nohrin original homeland had grown in-hospital for their people to support them. King Zahn of the Nohrin sent emissaries to seek a new place to relocate his people. The land of Jhamora was discovered with another race called the Lokni inhabiting it. The Lokni initially welcomed the Nohrin allowing the Nohrin to settle on Jhamora. Zahn sent his younger sister, Sedessa, to govern the Nohrin, whilst he made the final preparation of the Nohrin exodus. However under her leadership the Nohrin began to crave more land to settle until the Lokni leaders began refuse to give them any more. Rather than negotiate peace, Sedessa instead initiated a conflict leading to a bloody struggle to claim Jhamora without the King’s consent, slaughtering innocent Lokni people. After King Zahn learned of this treachery, he immediately disowned his sister from the royal family. Not satisfied with this Sedessa plotted her brother's family's assassination. While they slept she poisoned her sister-in-law. But before she could claim Zahn's life, she was distracted by the infant cries of her niece Zayla who awoke her father, catching her in the act. For the murder of his wife and attempted murder of him and his daughter, Zahn banished his sister. A treaty was created between the Lokni and Nohrin, with both sides agreeing to live separately in their agreed territories. Fifteen years after her banishment, Sedessa returned and through her lover Colonel Raius, plotted to incite another war between the two races. When attempts failed in riling the Lokni in violence failed, the Colonel, kidnapped her Princess Kyla, and framed her Lokni friend Delgo and his comrade Filo for her disappearance. She planned to have the Lokni and Nohrin wage war with each other so that her army from the badlands could invade when the two sides were weaken. The Lokni retaliated against the Nohrin for the seizure of their two young, leading to another war. Just as the Nohrin and Lokni armies are engaged in combat Sedessa's forces arrived. Her plan was foiled by Delgo, Filo, Bogardus, and Kyla, who managed to convince the Nohrin army to rescue the Lokni, after Filo iniated a stampede of wild animals trampling Sedessa's forces and driving them away. At the end Elder Marley and King Zahn shake hands as a symbol of new friendship while Kyla and Delgo kiss before the two races as a new beginning of peace. Culture The Nohrin are a culture similar to medieval Europe. Unlike their Lokni neighbors they possess an aerial fleet and combat squad. They are more technologically capable building great cities and making armor. For crimes of the highest order, Nohrin are banished after inducing a ritual in which the offender has his or her wings cut off an later sentenced to exile in the badlands. They have a standard gold currency called dyguns. Government The Nohrin are ruled by a monarchy with King Zahn being it's current king with Kyla being his heir.Category:Nohrin Category:Race